


Above Consequences

by Slayerite



Series: The DEMONs of Rising Numbers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: As a spin-off story to my main fic, The Time Keeper, comes a question:What if Asriel fought back when he got to the village? How would the lives change of everyone underground?Only time will tell.Or, if you want better understanding of what will happen: I suck at summaries





	Above Consequences

It was near the end. Chara knew it. The pain all over her body wouldn’t stop. But she must fight the feeling.

Buttercups, as it turns out, are  _ not _ ever a good way to go out. But as it turns out, it was the  _ only _ way to go out. She even tried. Not any other way she tried worked. So buttercups it is. And it is  _ so _ painful.

Asriel stood by Chara’s bedside, not willing to leave her. After all, he is needed for the plan. The plan to take her Soul, get to the surface and collect six more so that the barrier may finally be destroyed, and monsters will be able to see the surface in over a thousand years.

“Chara, I-I don’t think I like this plan anymore.” Asriel whimpered. Chara sighed heavily. She  _ knew _ Asriel might not want to, but she trusted him more than any other monster down here.

“Asriel, don’t you want to see the sun? Feel the fresh air on your fur?” a few seconds go by, “and maybe get to see my brother.”

“I-I don’t think your brother would want y-you to hurt yourself in order to set a race of people he never knew free.” Asriel pleaded. Chara laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. Asgore and Toriel came rushing in. Asgore knelt beside Chara.

“Chara! You have to stay determined! You cannot give up! You are the future of humans and monsters…” Asgore pleaded with Chara. Chara smiled weakly.

“I’m not sure how much longer I have. But my last request, is to see my younger brother again. He has always been much stronger than me, in ways that I could never have been.” Chara says, her red eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Asgore and Toriel look at each other uneasily.

“I’m not sure we can grant that last request, young one.” Asgore said. Chara nods in acknowledgement.

“I knew that I was going to die when I left my village. My younger brother knew I was to die sometime this year, and I understood, as one cannot stop certain futures.” Chara says, hoping it would go over their heads. Luckily, it seemed to go over their heads.

The little family stayed around Chara until bedtime. The house became quiet. Chara, despite being wracked with pain, got up and grabbed some paper. She wrote some words then, despite being in pain, got up and walked towards the throne room. Looks like this’ll be one long night.

  
  
  


Asriel woke up to the room feeling slightly colder. Groaning, he sits up and stretches his joints. He looks to Chara’s side, and nearly falls out when he sees that Chara’s bed is empty, with only a note saying “Throne Room” on it. Asriel looks at his alarm clock, and sighs in relief. Only half an hour until his mother and father usually get up. He hops off his bed, and as quick and quiet as he can, writes a note telling his parents and heads to the throne room.

At the throne room, Asriel sees a gruesome sight. Chara lying in front the throne chair, surrounded by a puddle of red and black fluid.

“Chara!” Asriel almost shouts. Chara stirs from unconsciousness, and weakly lifts herself, only barely, off the floor. Asriel helps her up slightly.

“This is it. I can’t hold it any longer.” Chara whispers to him. Asriel looks at the red and black fluids, and finally he has to accept that this is too far along for any help. However, this doesn’t stop him from the waterworks.

“Asriel, with my last breath, I say this unto you,” Chara says, “I am Chara Adel, the demon that comes when people call her name. It does not matter when. It does not matter where. Time after time, I will always appear. Do you know what this means, Ree?”

“N-no.” Asriel says, choking back a sob. Chara smiles.

“It means I will always be with you Ree.” Chara says. Saying that, Chara takes one more ragged breath, and all movements still. The red orbs that were her eyes become glassy, and the life seemed to drain from her eyes.

Not being able to bear seeing her lifeless eyes, Asriel took one paw and closed the eyes. He decided to write something down on a piece of paper that was left on the throne.

After writing what he thought was satisfactory, he took his paw, and gently coaxed her Soul out of her chest. It was a beautiful shade of red, he had always thought, but Chara didn’t think so. The plan. Take her Soul, cross the barrier, collect six others, then get back to the barrier. Asriel brought her Soul to his chest. Now or never.

*Asriel absorbed the human’s Soul

  
  
  


Asgore and Toriel were at the Judgement Hall when it happened. A suffocating amount of power, that would make most monsters cower in fear. Asgore and Toriel saw a blinding flash of light coming from the throne room, and fearing the worst, hurried to the throne room. They were not prepared for what they saw.

In front of the throne was a being, dressed in purple robes, with white fur and black tattoos under its eyes. The horns were long, and the eyes were black with pupils being white. The figure turned around, and picked up Chara’s body. The figure could only be Asriel.

“Asriel, what are you doing?” Toriel finally managed to say. Asriel turned around, and appeared to be smirking.

“Fulfilling Chara’s last request.” is all he replied, in a voice deeper than Asriel’s should be. With that said, Asriel turned away and walked to the barrier room, and crossed the barrier.

  
  
  


“ _ Huh? What? _ ” Asriel heard Chara say in the back of his mind.

“ _ We crossed the barrier. And currently we are headed to your village. _ ” Asriel informed her.

“ _ How am I still here? Aren’t I supposed to be dead? _ ” Chara asked, sounding worried.

“ _ Sounds like Dr. Gaster’s theory was right. When a Soul is absorbed, the former consciousness doesn’t disappear, it only merges with its new host. _ ” Asriel mentions, as a matter of fact.

“ _ Oh, well I wasn’t a believer in it. I was completely expecting to no longer exist. But this doesn’t seem so bad. _ ” Chara says. “ _ Do you remember the plan on getting the Souls themselves? _ ”

“ _ Of course. Just find some humans that are already near death, and try getting each of the seven Soul colors. _ ”

“ _ That’s right. I know my brother won’t hate me if we  _ did  _ kill some good-for-nothing humans, but I’d like to get the Souls peacefully for his sake and yours. For peace of mind. _ ” Chara goes over. She didn’t  _ hate _ humanity per se, but she saw them as wasting much of their potential on worthless endeavors like wars and useless products.

The walk to the village wasn’t short, but it wasn’t long, and before long they were on the outskirts. They agreed to leave her body in the village circle, as a last “gift” to the village. The village also wasn’t very large as well. No humans were around, not that Chara minded.

Finally, they reached the village circle. Currently, there was one person in the circle, and it was a child that Chara  _ knew _ . Short copper-brown hair, green shirt with a single yellow stripe around the middle, and Chara  _ knew _ that if they turned around, they’d be sporting a slight blush and red eyes.

“ _ Is that…? _ ” Asriel asked, before the child turned around, and up. Red eyes meet white, and he even had a small amount of blush.

“ _ Ree, meet my brother Justin, known to me by his nickname ‘Dingy. _ ” Chara informed Asriel, voice full of melancholy.

“ _ Awww, he’s like a mini version of you, Chara! _ ” Asriel told her. Suddenly, the boy started crying. “ _ Chara, what did I do?! _ ” Asriel asked Chara in a panicked voice. He quickly put down Chara’s body in the center.

“ _ It’s nothing. He’s crying because he’ll never get to see me again. Alive, that is. _ ” Chara states.

Screams ring out. People start flooding the area.

“ _ Oh look,  _ now  _ they decide they care about me. _ ” Chara notes.

The crowd wasn’t big, mind you, but it was still a crowd of  _ humans _ . Chara’s brother Justin, however, paid no mind, and started collecting some Golden Flowers.

After collecting enough to be a bunch, he took them to her body, and gently placed them in her hands, like a bouquet. Chara, hoping her Soul Link was still active, sent him a wave of affection. He smiled slightly, tears leaking out. Suddenly, something hit Asriel on the head. The crowd has started to attack him.

“Stop!” a slightly squeaky voice said, “leave it alone!”.

Asriel looked in Justin’s direction, and though outwardly he made no expression, inwardly he was freaking out. Chara seemed to be having a mini freak-out as well.

Black tar seemed to be leaking from his eyes, dripping down onto the ground. The crowd seemed to have momentarily stopped attacking Asriel, looking at Justin in disgust.

“Get them! Get both the demons!” someone from within the crowd shouted. That was all that was needed. Now both Asriel and Justin (and Chara, thought they didn’t need to know that). Since he was more human, and he was taking most of the harm, the young boy was covered in cuts and bruises. Asriel had to do  _ something _ .

Asriel was being filled with something. A burning feeling that  _ won’t _ take anything less than no for an answer. And a strong desire to protect those who are close to him, and it already feels that he is close to Chara’s brother. Asriel is filled with something… 

* **Asriel is filled with determination**

  
  
  


Black clouds started forming above where Asriel was, spreading across the entire village. Lightning sparked between the clouds. The wind was howling. The crowd was in so much fear of what is happening that they forgot to attack Asriel. The people could feel the magic in the air, and that terrified them. Chara could feel what is happening in her Soul.

“ _ Asriel, use that move you thought of! Use… Shocker Breaker! _ ” Chara encouraged him. Asriel didn’t need to be told twice. Raising his arms, Asriel unleashed his full power.

The entire village was filled with sparking white lightning as one by one, villagers fell and didn’t get back up, houses caught on fire, and the energy caused things to get all over the place. Soon, the village was filled with silence. Any survivors that would be left would witness the true power of what any monster could do.

And potentially start a war. But why focus on the small things?

Asriel opened his eyes, not remembering that he had closed them, and took a look around. Devastation was everywhere. It was like there was a war going on. Asriel looked down, and saw that the boy had fainted. He wanted to think it was from injuries, but he doubted it.

“ _ It  _ is  _ because of his injuries you dork! Now let’s go find ourselves some Souls. _ ” Chara tells him. He complies. He idly notes that his HP is low, but not dangerously so. Perhaps a few Souls will help him get back to strength?

Looking through the mass of dead bodies, Chara saw one she’d thought she’d never have to see again. Her birth mother. It appeared she was in the process of casting a spell at the time of death, for she had her wand out and arm stretched. Asriel pulled out her Soul. Purple. Of course she had Perseverance.

Asriel took it, but didn’t absorb it, for the barrier’s destruction was only one way, and from what Asriel overheard from Dr. Gaster, absorbing more than one Soul would make it harder to go in from the outside. Asriel looked towards Justin, and sighed. He was doing this for everyone’s hopes and dreams. He alone will pay for the consequences. Not his mother. Not his father. Not Chara. Him. And only him. Because he was the one to agree to go along with this after all.

Asriel finally collected the sixth and final Soul needed (a sickly yellow Justice). He turned to collect Justin and Chara (as she needed a proper funeral) and instead saw a young woman and child looking over the young child that was Justin’s unconscious form. He decided it would be best to just take them out when-

“ _ Don’t kill them! I know they won’t do anything! _ ” Chara pleaded.

“ _ What? Why? _ ” Asriel questioned.

“ _ Because… just trust me. They won’t do anything. _ ” Chara informs of him frantically. Quite frankly, Asriel was already done with today. And he’d prefer to go the rest of his life without killing. But nothing in life is perfect.

Asriel approached the trio.

“Hello.” Asriel says cautiously. The duo snap their heads towards his voice, and flinch in fear. Asriel  _ was _ intimidating, after all.

“We won’t tell anyone, we swear!” the woman says, quivering in fear.

Asriel looks at them, quite surprised. He was expecting some resistance, but looks like Chara was right. They won’t mean any harm. Asriel eyes them all.

“Do you swear you won’t tell anyone what you saw today?” Asriel asks them. The woman nods frantically. The child looks awestruck at Asriel.

With one last look around, Asriel picked up the unconscious form of Justin in one arm, Chara’s body in the other, and started towards the village exit.

“Wait!” the woman exclaims. Asriel turns, and makes it known that he’s listening. “What’ll you be doing with them?”

Asriel smirks. “To a safe place.” he says, before turning to get back to the mountain.

  
  
  


The Underground was in turmoil. The prince and human were nowhere in sight, having been gone for hours. It was found out that Asriel had left for the surface, with Chara’s Soul in tow. Asgore and Toriel were pacing back and forth in front of the barrier, anxious for what awaited them, if Asriel managed to fulfill his best friend’s dying request.

“Tori, I, I think it might be best that we prepare for the worst.” Asgore said.

“No, I refuse to prepare for the worst. Our children are out there, and they could be  _ dead _ for all we know!” Toriel yells. Asgore shudders. He didn’t want to, but maybe they  _ had _ to prepare. For all they know, the humans would have killed them, and are now launching an invasion on them right now.

Before Asgore could mention this possibility to Toriel however, they heard footsteps, coming from the barrier. Through the light of the barrier, they saw a figure, getting closer. Finally the figure got close enough that they could see them. And what they saw shocked them.

Asriel had come back. But he was not alone. In one of his arms was a young boy covered in cuts and bruises, and quite unconscious. This must be Chara’s brother, as they looked so much like her. In the other arm was Chara, who looked no better from earlier, but with a small bouquet in her arms. And then there Asriel. Asriel was sporting numerous cuts and bruises, but he was still very much alive.

“Mother, Father, help me. I’m afraid he might not have long.” Asriel informed them.

Toriel took the boy from Asriel, and got to work on him. Asriel laid Chara’s body gently in the garden, then rushed to Toriel’s side, where she was healing the child. The young boy’s body was resisting Toriel’s attempts at healing. But at least the major cuts were healed. A few minutes later, and the boy seemed to have transitioned from a state of unconsciousness to a sleeping state. 

They took him to their house, where they laid him to bed. When the door was shut, Toriel shot Asriel The Glare.

“Would you mind telling me what you were doing?” Toriel asked calmly. Asriel rubbed his neck.

“I was bringing Chara to fulfill her dying request.” Asriel defended.

“Do you realize how much it worried your father and I when you didn’t get back after a while?” she asked.

“Yes, and it might have been stupid.” Asriel admits. Toriel sighs.

“Good. I hope you realize what grief it would have caused if you didn’t return, or if you came back without her brother and turned to dust in front of our eyes, or-”

“Yes mom I get it.” Asriel interrupts her before she could list off anymore reasons.

“I hope you realize that even with Chara’s Soul, you are not permitted to cross the barrier again.”

“Yeah, well good thing there won’t be a barrier much longer.” Asriel comments, smiling. Toriel’s eyes widen.

“You don’t mean-” Toriel starts, before Asriel made a flicking motion, and six Souls revealed themselves, one in each Soul color, except red.

“There was fighting when I got there, and I managed to get some Souls without being seen.” Asriel half-lied; there was fighting  _ when he got there _ , and the place was mostly empty by then, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, to think what would’ve happened if there wasn’t fighting…” Toriel says mournfully.

“Gosh, what am I missing?” came Asgore’s voice, then Asgore, holding a cup of tea. When his eyes saw the Souls, he dropped the teacup.

“Dad, I’m going to break the barrier.” Asriel declared.

“Oh… well, when do you want to?” Asgore asked, nervous.

“When Chara’s brother awakens. I’d like him to see that his sister’s sacrifice of her Soul was not in vain.”

There was shuffling from the bedroom, and the bedroom door cracked open a bit, leaving a head to pop out.

“Hello?” a squeaky voice came.

“Oh. Greetings my child, I am Queen Toriel. And who might you be?” Toriel greets the boy. He tilts his head to the side. Within Asriel, Chara is glad he is nonplussed.

“My name is Justin. But most people call me something else. Uhhh…”

“Schrodinger, or Dingy. That’s his nickname from me and my father.” Chara says, using Asriel. Toriel and Asgore appear shocked, but when they remember what Dr. Gaster’s theory explained, they grew confused.

“Chara, you were here this whole time?” Asgore questioned. Asriel -or rather Chara- nodded.

“Now, while I’d just  _ love _ to play twenty questions, we’ve got a barrier to destroy.” Chara says. Justin nods. Asgore and Toriel share a look, then look to Asriel.

“Lead the way.”

  
  
  


***Twilight is shining through the barrier. It feels like monsterkind’s journey in darkness is finally over**

“Asriel, will you please do it? Monsters have suffered long enough, my mother told me.” Justin pleads. Asriel only chuckles.

Asriel withdraws the six Souls, and brings them to his body. With each Soul absorbed, Asriel’s appearance changed. Finally, the last Soul was absorbed. Asriel’s form changed for the last time.

Asriel sported large rainbow wings, a large orb-like body with a pulsing Soul in the middle, his horns have increased in length, his arms have lengthened, his legs fused, and quite frankly, now has awesome Shoulders of Doom. Overall, he was about as large as the Barrier itself. Asriel worried that his new form might scare the young boy, but on the contrary he clapped.

“ _ That’s my brother, unfazeable by even the scariest of things. _ ” Chara commented.

“ _ Chara, you remember what Gaster said about any attempt at destroying the barrier with a godlike monster? _ ” Asriel questioned.

“ _ Yes. Any human Souls used will shatter once the barrier is destroyed, leaving only the host to live. _ ”

“ _ Ree, I have my one last request, before I die for real. Can you and Asgore and Toriel take care of ‘Dingy for me? _ ” Chara asks.

“ _ Yes. _ ” was all that Asriel replied. He turned to his parents, who only look proud.

“When you’re ready, Asriel.” Asgore informs him. Asriel nods. Though Asriel had some strong desire to say some last words to the barrier.

“Everyone’s hopes. Everyone’s dreams. With these human’s Souls Determination, it is time for monsters… to finally go free.” Asriel says. He charges up his strongest attack, Hyper Beam. The power, it truly does feel infinite. Asriel releases his attack onto the barrier.

  
  


* **Crack!**

* **T h e b a r r i e r w a s d e s t r o y e d .**

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are familiar with my main work, up until Asriel starts his assault, that is the events of what makes up the kind of backstory of Undertale in Time Keeper.


End file.
